the key to it all
by Fanficaddicttion
Summary: Warning- Sequel to "Dirty Blood" recommended that you read that first. Nick and Hank must rescue an old acquaintance who was kidnapped by Renard's brother Eric.
1. murder at st Anne's

The Key to it all

Chapter 1: murder at St. Anne's

Eric was in a hotel in Portland figuring out his next move. When he noticed a news report about a young girl who was arrested who murder. When they showed a picture of the girl he noticed something glisten around her seeing this he evilly smiled and looked up the institution the poor girl had been sent to.

Three months later, Brenda was sitting at the receptionist desk mindlessly checking her e-mail on the computer. She hated working at St. Anne's asylum she especially hated the night shift. Nothing ever happened at night and she was always afraid one of the more clinically insane patients would break out of their padlocked rooms and try to kill her which is why she spent each night mindlessly checking e-mail and various social media sites because she had to avoid those thoughts at all costs. Suddenly, she heard the front door of the hospital open. She looked up and saw two hooded men and an elegantly dressed one behind them step into the hospital as if they owned the place and walk up to her desk. She couldn't put her finger on it but something about them said official like the elegantly dressed one was a prince or a senator or something.

"Excuse me but the hospital is closed for the night you can come back tomorrow morning for visiting hours." Said Brenda

" I'm afraid my associates and I can not come back tomorrow. Now, tell us where we can find Miss Kimberly Lawrence." Said Eric

"I can't do that." Brenda responded

"Kill her!" Eric said to the reapers

The take out giant sycles and swing them at Brenda who ducks under her desk.

"Ok, ok… Kimberly Lawrence is in room 118 just down the hall!" yelled Brenda frightened out of her mind.

"Thank you" said Eric

Brenda slowly comes out from under her desk and one of the reapers swings his sycle and kills her. The three then walk down the hall and to room 118. The two reapers ram into the door breaking it down. The sound of the door hitting the floor startles Kimberly waking her up.

"What's going on? Who are you?" asked Kimberly both frightened and confused

"We can deal with the introductions later. Right now, I think we need to find a nice private place to talk." Said Eric

"Like a place where no one can hear me scream?" asked Kimberly

" Yes, that type of a place though I must admit you Americans are so cliché with your phrases." Said Eric

"I'll show you cliché." Said Kimberly who starts to scream.

One of the reapers grabs Kimberly and chloroforms her. Then both reapers lift her up and take her from the hospital.

The next morning, police are surrounding the hospital. Nick and Hank pull up and get out of their car. As they do Wu comes up to them Nick turns to Wu "What have we got?"

" murder." Said Wu

" Nurse or Doctor?" asked Hank

" Nurse " Said Wu "Also one of the patients is missing. So, I think you may have a possible suspect."

Wu escorted them into the hospital "According to Laura Penny the morning nurse, Brenda Simmons was on the night shift. According to her Brenda was your average person nice but didn't particularly like her job. When she got here this morning to let her off she found her dead. "said Wu

Nick looks at the dead body "It looks like she was killed by some type of syckle blade."

"Like a grim reaper type of thing?" asked Hank

It becomes clear to Nick "Reaper… Wu, you said there is a patient missing. Do you know who?" asked Wu

Wu looks at a note pad " Her name is Kimberly Lawrence. "

"Thanks, Wu. We'll take it from here." Said Nick.

Wu leaves. Nick looks at Hank.

"Reapers killed this nurse and then kidnaped Kimberly." Said Nick

"Do you think they kidnapped her to get to you?" asked Hank

"I doubt they know that we even know each other. This is only about me indirectly." Said Nick

"What do you mean indirectly?" asked Hank

"I mean I think Kimberly has a key. " said Nick


	2. the chat

Chapter 2- the chat

Back at the Portland police station Hank and Nick are in the captain's office. "What have we got?" asked the captain

"Brenda Simons, 34, nurse at St. Anne's asylum for about 10 years. Neck slit by what looks like a syckle. No head but morning nurse knows that it was definitely her. We talked to the other nurses and patients they didn't seem to think she had any enemies though she was paranoid about patients breaking out of their padlocked rooms and doing this to her. " said Nick

"Do you think they did?" asked the captain

"It does seem that way especially because one of the patients is missing but we checked her room there were definite signs of a break in the door was on the floor of her room which means someone broke in from the outside. " said Nick

"Any idea who the patient was?" asked the captain

"Yes. Sir, do you remember a case we had a few months ago. The kempfer family, a father of daughter were murdered and then there was an attempted murder to my friend Monroe?" asked Nick

"Yes. We arrested that Kimberly Lawrence girl. You think she was the one who was taken? Why?" asked the captain

"Sir, the thing that never made it into the report is that she's a grimm. That's why I asked the DA to talk to the judge about a mental institution sentence. " said Nick "Sir, when was the last time you saw your brother?"

"It's been a long time but I had a feeling he'd be back but I thought he'd be after you and me not some girl." Said the captain

"Maybe he thought taking a key from a little girl would be easier much more like taking candy from a baby than taking it from me." Said Nick

" If you truly believe that that is why she was kidnapped then you should have found them yesterday. Let me know when it's done and this is completely off the record." Said the captain

Nick and Hank leave the office.

Kimberly wakes up on a carpeted floor , for a second she thought she was home again and that the past few months at the asylum and everything that led up to it were just a dream but as her eyes started to wake up from her dreamy haze she noticed she wasn't in her old bedroom in fact the room she was in was much, much nicer. She slowly got up and looked around the room. That's when she noticed Eric sitting at a giant serving table drinking a glass of orange juice as if he was alone. "Good morning." Eric said politely

"Good morning?" Kimberly said very confused.

Eric gestured for Kimberly to sit down in the empty chair across from him. Kimberly wasn't sure what else to do so she obeyed.

"I believe, it's time we had a little discussion." Said Eric

"About what? I don't even know who you are." Said Kimberly

"My apologies. My name is Eric Renard. PRINCE Eric Renard to you. You have something that is very important to me and I would like it if you don't mind." Said Eric

Kimberly looks deep into his eyes and realizes this man is serious "I'm Kimberly Lawerence, your highness. And I apologize but I don't know what you 're talking about. I don't have anything of yours. I've never even met you before. "

"Let's not play games here. You're a grimm aren't you?" asked Eric matter of factly

Kimberly looks at Eric very frightened. She didn't understand how anyone would know that. The only person that did was one himself.

"How do you know that?" asked Kimberly "How do you even know what that is?"

"Aside from being rich, generous, good looking, charming, patient, and classy I also happen to be a very perceptive man. I can read people like a book. My family has a very long history with your kind now, give me the key. " said Eric

"Key? What key? I don't have a key. " said Kimberly

" I am trying to be a gentleman about this now hand it over and I'll take you back to that lovely asylum you call home." Said Eric

" I don't want to go back to an asylum. " said Kimberly

"Then you can just have your freedom all you have to do is hand over the key around your neck." Said Eric getting irritated

"And if I don't." asked Kimberly trying to sound brave

" I will make you and everyone you care about disappear." Said Eric

Kimberly slowly takes the chain with the key attached from around her neck and hands it to Eric.

"Thank you, dear. " said Eric "You're free to go."

Kimberly gets up and leaves the hotel room once she is safely out of the hotel she jumps into a taxi cab. "Go after her. Make sure she tells no one what happened here. Kill her any anyone she comes in contact with if you have to." Eric says to the reapers in the corner.

They obediently go out the door after Kimberly.


	3. the reunion

Chapter 3: the reunion

Nick and Hank are searching for every hotel for names that could have been used by Eric to come into town and discover his whereabouts. As they are searching Mr. and Mrs. Lawrence come into the police station.

"Where is she? Where is my Kimberly!" demanded Mrs. Lawrence hysterically.

Hank and Nick get up to comfort her "I assure you, Mrs. Lawrence we are trying our best to find her." Said Hank

"You! This is all your fault! " she yelled at Nick ignoring Hank "If you hadn't arrested my baby she would have been home instead of that horrible ward and none of this would be happening. "

Mr. Lawrence looked at the officers "As you can see my wife and I are very upset about this. Have you made any progress in finding her?" he asked them

Hank answered "We think we may have a lead we are trying our best to track the suspect down but we assure you that your daughter will be found and the culprit brought to justice."

Suddenly, the door opens and Kimberly enters the police station. She sees her parents and hugs them both. Then she says hello to Hank and Nick.

"Kimberly, Mr. and Mrs. Lawrence, Hank, Nick… I need to see all of you in my office right now." Said the captain

They all go into the captain's office.

"Kimberly, you've been followed here." The captain informed her

"What do you mean she's been followed?" asked Mr. Lawrence

"The man who took her has tailed her here. He doesn't want to lose track of her." Said the captain

"Who doesn't want to lose track of her?If you know something we have to right to know what, captain! We are Kimberly's parents after all!" yelled Mr. Lawrence

" Normally I would agree with your, Mr. Lawrence but your daughter's case is very special and is on a need to know who knows about it is at risk so for your safety and your daughter's it's best if you don't know…. Now everyone get down! " said Renard. Everyone gets down on the floor and bullets start to shoot through out the department. The door to the office slams open and the reapers step through "We've come for the grimm."

"I'm right here!" said Nick .

The reapers go towards Nick and he jumps over them knocking them into the captain's desk then he rams them against the wall. They try to shoot him but he jumps out of the way. He start to fight him but the ends up getting the better of them. Every time they try to shoot him he jumps out of the way. They take their scyles out and try to kill him with that but he ducks out of the way each time. He then steals one and swipes it killing both of them blood spilling over him in the process. They slowly get up.

" What was that about?" asked Mrs. Lawrence

"He lied. He said I was free to go." Said Kimberly

"Who?" asked Renard

"He said his name was Renard. Eric Renard.O, and he seemed to want to make it very clear that he was a prince." Said Kimberly

"Yes, my brother would. " said Renard "Kimberly, what exactly did he say to you?"

"He said that if I didn't hand over my key he would make me and everyone I cared about disappear. So, I gave it to him." Said Kimberly

"You gave him your key!" yelled Nick

"He was going to hurt the ones I love what would you have done?" asked Kimberly

"The same thing… I'm sorry but his having that key means the end of the world as we know it is closer." Said Nick

Mr. Lawrence stands up alarmed "Come again?"

"The world is about to end Mr. Lawrence." Said Nick

" We can slow things down if we get that key back from my brother. But first thing's first. Is there a place you can go for a while until we get this sorted out?" asked the captain

"We have a friend in town who we may be able to stay with." Said Mr. Lawrence

"Good. Go to that friend's house and stay there. Nick, you and Hank keep tracking down my brother." Said Renard


	4. The Silas Bunch

Chapter 4: The Silas Bunch

Meanwhile at Monroe's house, he is having a discussion with an older gentleman who looks a little like him when the door bell rings. He stands up from the couch and goes to get it. "Coming…" he says to the people on the other side. He then opens the door and sees his friends the Lawrences "Mary… Allan… Kimberly?" Looks at Mary and Allan concerned " Before I ask what you're doing here I am not going to like the answer am I?"

"No." said Allan

" Ok. Just so I'm are you doing here?" asked Monroe

"We need your help Kimberly is being hunted by a royal who wants to kill her. " said Allan

Monroe let's them in and shuts the door "Let me guess you have a key like Nick's…"

"Had actually. The prince made me give it up telling me if I didn't he would make my family disappear." Said Kimberly

"The captain said that?" asked Monroe "I knew he shouldn't be trusted."

"No not the captain his brother. " said Kimberly. "At least the captain said the man was his brother when I told him what happened. "

"But if he has your key why is he still after you?" asked Monroe

"I don't think he wants me to tell anyone else what has happened. He sent two reapers after me. Dectective Burkhardt handled them though but we think the prince will come after me again so we need a place to stay. Can we stay here , Monroe. I can't go back to the asylum he'll find me there. Please? I promise I will not try to shoot you or anyone else." Said Kimberly

Monroe sighs "I may live to regret this but ok. My parents are staying here for a few days though."

A woman in her 60's with brown hair and brown eyes comes into the hall "Monroe dear, is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine, Mom. Some friends of mine stopped by for a visit. These are the Lawrences … My friend Allan, his wife and my friend Mary, and their daughter Kimberly." Said Monroe "Everyone this is my mother Dolores."

They gave the usual greetings and then all went into the living room. Monroe's father stood up surprised when they entered.

"Dad, these are my friends Allan. Mary, and Kimberly Lawrence… Everyone this is my father Remus. " said Monroe

The pleasant greetings started again but then Remus , Dolores, and Monroe wlogged Mary and Allan followed suit but Kimberly who hadn't seen a blutbad in a long time backed up in fear and had to sit down and breathe deeply to stop from hyperventilating. Monroe and her parents quickly changed back and rushed over to her "Are you all right, sweetie?" Mrs. Lawrence asked her

"I'm fine I just haven't seen any of you in a while. There were no wesen at the asylum… I said the right word ,right?" asked Kimberly

Monroe's parents change back " What does she mean she hasn't seen any of us in a while? Isn't she a blutbad?"

Monroe turns around suddenly remembering his parents were there "Actually no."

Remus looks curiously "Then what type of wesen is she?"

"Funny story, dad. She's not a wesen actually… she's…" he started

Allan and Mary look at Monroe both frightened and worried

"She's what?" asked Remus

"I'm a grimm. " said Kimberly standing up.

Remus and Dolores turn back into blutbaden "MONROE GET BEHIND ME! WE'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS HEARTLESS GRIMM AND HER SO CALLED FAMILY!" yelled Remus as he started to go towards Kimberly in defense of her Mary and Allan

Change into blutbaden too.

" OUR DAUGHTER IS NOT HEARTLESS! YOU'RE THE HEARTLESS ONES JUDGING HER JUST BECAUSE SHE'S DIFFERENT! YOU HURT OUR DAUGHTER OVER OUR DEAD BODIES!" said Allan and Mary together.

"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!" yelled Dolores

"Everyone calm down there is no need to cause world war 3 here! " said Monroe

They ignore Monroe. "MONROE GET BEHIND ME!" said Remus

"No!" said Monroe

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO! SHE'S A GRIMM WE'RE BLUTBADEN SHE'S GOING TO KILL US UNLESS WE KILL HER FIRST!" yelled Remus

"Not all grimms are like that. My friend Nick is a grimm and he uses that ability to help people. The Lawrences are my friends and their daughter is a very nice, smart girl. She cares about others before herself. In fact, she gave up a key to save her family's lives. So, I'm sticking by them!" said Monroe

Remus and Dolores change back to normal "You're really friends with a grimm?" asked Dolores both alarmed and confused.

The door bell rings. "I'm going to see who that is. Please, don't kill each other while I'm gone." Said Monroe.

Monroe goes to open the door and Rosalee is standing there "Can you sneak away from your parents for an hour?" she asked

"Too be honest I'm too afraid just to be answering the door right now. " said Monroe

Rosalee looked at him confused as she comes in "What's going on?"

"Remember a few months ago when that girl shot me ?" asked Monroe

"Yea…Don't tell me she's here?" asked Rosalee

Monroe nods "With her parents and she just told my parents that she's a grimm."

Rosalee looks horrified "How are they taking it?" she asked

"Take a look for yourself" said Monroe leading into the living room.

When they are in the living room everyone is in the tense position that Monroe had left them in no one had moved an inch.

" Well at least everyone is still alive." Said Monroe

"NOT FOR LONG" said Remus

"TAKE ONE STEP NEAR MY DAUGHTER YOU WON'T HAVE A HEAD!" said Mr. Lawrence

Dolores looks over at Rosalee. "This your grimm friend, dear?" she said this momentarily breaking the tension in the pending fight.

"No, mom. This is my girlfriend Rosalee. " said Monroe

"The Fuschbau… I've been looking forward to meeting you, dear." Said Dolores changing back into a normal person.

Rosalee holds out her hand "It's very nice to meet you, Mrs. Silas though I see I've come over at a bad time. " said Rosalee.

"Actually, this is a very good time you can help us deal with this grimm!" said Dolores

Monroe vlogs " I TOLD YOU NO ONE IS TOUCHING HER!"

Remus glares at it son " YOUR WAY OF LIFE WAS NEVER SOMETHING YOUR MOTHER AND I APPROVED OF BUT STANDING UP FOR A GRIMM THAT IS BLASPHEMIS! "

"YOU ARE JUDGING HER FOR WHAT SHE IS NOT WHO SHE IS! PEOPLE HAVE BEEN JUDGING US THAT WAY FOR YEARS AND WE ARE NOT LIKE THAT! " yelled Monroe "NOW BACK OFF!"

Remus and Dolores change back to normal and then Mary ,Allan, and Monroe change back too.

" Mom… Dad… maybe we should go." Said Kimberly

"Go where? Most people are going to act the same way my parents did when they find out you're a grimm. Unless you stay with Bud or someone who knows the truth and is ok with it but this is the safest place for you. Now, the Lawrences are in trouble so we are all going to have to learn to live together until all of this blows over. I'm sure Nick is trying his best to find this royal and bring him to justice." Said Monroe "Now everyone just sit down and relax." Said Monroe.

They all sit down.

Meanwhile, at the Portland Police station. The Captain is sitting at his desk making a phone call. Eric answers on the other end. "If you want to get a grimm you are going to have to try harder than sending two reapers to kill her."

"Don't tell me that Lawrence girl is just as resilent as your dectective Burkhardt. " said Eric

"O, she's not but he was here when she showed up. I mean did you really think she wouldn't run to the police first after being kidnapped?" asked the captain

"Actually, because the police sent her to an asylum I'd think she'd be afraid to go there and would just go to the asylum or leave town. " said the prince "I guess she isn't as frightened by her new situation as I believed. By the way are you any closer getting the key?"

"Unfortunately I am not." Said captain

"The family has been kind enough to give you extra time brother, use it wisely." Said Eric hanging up.

Eric dials his cell " I have an assignment for you. You know about that escaped lunatic? She's a grimm by the name of Kimberly Lawrence find her. Then just do your thing." Said Eric who hangs up.

Because there was not a whole lot of room the guests slept on sleeping bags on the floor of the attic guest room except for Monroe's parents who took the guest bed. A strange mist floats through the room and goes straight towards Kimberly. She breathes it in.

She suddenly sees Nick in a storage yard. He is about to open a storage crate when zombies start to come at him. He runs but ends up running into more zombies. He turns a corner but even more zombies. Nick ends up fighting a bunch off he gets away from the zombies but he suddenly falls into an underground cavern and as he looks around he sees coffins. He opens one and sees a passport with his picture on it. He turns around to look in the other and is confronted by a puffer fish wesen who shoots green goo in his face paralyzing him. Kimberly wakes up screaming.

Everyone wakes up and wlog when she sees all the wesen around her she screams again. Monroe comes upstairs.

"What's going on?" asked Monroe concerned

" Detective Burkhardt is dead." Said Kimberly

"What?!" yelled Monroe

"I had a dream that Nick was at a storage yard. There were zombies everywhere a and Nick got caught by a wesen puffy fish guy and he spit goo in Nick's face and killed him. I think Nick might be down at the storage yard. We have to go get him before it's too late." Said Kimberly

"Kimberly, it was just a dream. I'm sure Nick is fine. He can take care of himself if he gets into trouble and you don't have the fighting experience or experience with wesen he has so if he is in trouble you may get in trouble too. " said Monroe

"Monroe is right, dear. It was just a dream just try to go back to sleep." Said Mary

They all go back to sleep. Kimberly sneaks out of the room and goes out the window. She starts walking until she gets to the local storage yard by the time she gets there the sun is up. She walks around and tries to find the place where Nick fell. "Detective Burkhardt! Detective Burkhardt! Hello! You have to leave! Someone is after you! Detective Burkhardt! Detective… " Kimberly falls into the cavern. "Hello? Hello?"

Eric steps out of the shadows "Well, if it isn't the grimm who gave up everything for her wesen family."

"Where is detective Burkhardt! Where is Nick? Where is he?!" yelled Kimberly

"What makes you think he's here?" asked Eric

"Because I saw you and some puffer fish guy kill him." Said Kimberly

"I don't think the baron would appreciate being called some puffer fish guy but he's not here. And you silly little girl, actually believe your dreams. See this is why Vienna is better we have much more cultured children and much smarter as well. They don't get as easily influenced by their nightmares but you were right about one thing. A grimm is going to die today but it's not Burkhardt it's you." Said Eric

Suddenly the Baron jumps down and wlogs and then spits the goo into Kimberly's face paralyzing her.


	5. Trip To Veinna

Chapter 5: Trip to Vienna

8am, The families wake up and go downstairs thinking that Kimberly has already come down to breakfast. Monroe is in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Mrs. Lawrence who was the last to wake up comes down.

"Good morning. " said Monroe from the stove

"Good morning." Said Mrs. Lawrence

"Does Kimberly always sleep in this late?" asked Monroe

Mrs. Lawrence looks around and notices her daughter isn't at the table. "She isn't down here?" asked Mrs. Lawrence

"No. I haven't seen her all morning." Said Monroe "I thought she was still sleeping upstairs."

"That's unusual. Kimberly! Kimberly! Kimberly!" Mrs. Lawrence yells but she get no response. "She knows there is someone out there who wants to kill her. She wouldn't have left especially without leaving a note."

Monroe turns off the stove "Unless, her dream about Nick was bothering her so much that she went to look for him. I'll call him and see if he's heard from her." Said Monroe

Back at Nick and Juliette's Nick is sound asleep when his cell rings waking him up. "Hello?" he says answering the phone

"Nick, it's Monroe. You haven't heard from Kimberly Lawrence by any chance have you?" asked Monroe

"No, why?" asked Nick

"Last night she got the idea in her head that you were in trouble and we think she might have gone looking for you because when we woke up this morning she wasn't here." Said Monroe

"Where did she think I was?" asked Nick

"The storage yard." Said Monroe

"I'll go check it out tell her parents not to worry I'll find her." Said Nick

"Ok." Said Monroe

Nick gets up and gets dressed. He leaves a note for Juliette and leaves.

An hour later Nick and Hank drive up to the storage yard. " You take left. I'll take right." Said Nick

Nick and Hank split up. Nick goes through aisle and aisle of storage units looking in each one and waiting for any surprises. Suddenly, he hears "Nick! Check this out!" yelled Hank.

Nick runs in the direction of Hank's voice and sees the underground cavern. " It looks like someone is planning on shipping a dead person somewhere."

"You don't think Kimberly could be that dead person do you?" asked Hank

"It's a possibility. Grimms are very valuable dead or alive. " said Nick he looks around and notices a coffin that is open and sees two passports in it one has Kimberly's picture the other has Nick's. "It's about me." Said Nick

Suddenly, Nick hears footsteps behind him and turns around to see the Baron "You are right on time Detective Burkhardt." Said the baron

"Where is she?" demanded Nick

"She has gone on to a much better place and you will be joining her. " said the Baron spitting at him. Nick ducks. He goes to do it again and blood starts coming from his chest and shots are fired at baron who collapses and dies.

"You all right?" asked Hank

"Thanks." Said Nick "Now, come on. We have to buy some plane tickets to Vienna, Austria. " said Nick

Nick leaps from the hole and they head back in the car. Nick dials Monroe. "We know where she is. We're going to the airport now."

"Airport?" asked Monroe

"Yes. It seems the prince shipped her to Vienna." Said Nick

"That's not good now that he has her key he doesn't need her anymore." Said Monroe

"Actually, he does, to get my key. He knows I'm going after her." Said Nick

"But if he knows you're going after her then this is a trap. He'll have both keys and they'll be much closer to ending the world as we know it." Said Monroe

"But I have to do this. If I don't it will go against my duty as a law enforcement officer." Said Nick .

"Good luck." Said Monroe hanging up.

A few hours later Nick and Hank are on a flight heading to Vienna. After many hours they finally land in the Austrian city, go through customs, and get a room in an upscale hotel.

"Excuse me, could you tell us there the palace of the royal family is?" asked Nick to the hotel clerk.

"It's over on Plaza Blvd but commoners are not allowed to enter the palace without prior invitation to do so." Said the clerk

Nick and Hank show their badges "I think they can make an exception for us." Said Hank

"What is this about?" asked the clerk

"I'm afraid this is a confidential American police case. A young woman was kidnapped and brought to this country we want the royal family to ask them about it and maybe send out a notice if anyone has seen the girl." Said Nick.

A few hours earlier, the coffin is brought into the palace dungeon and placed on the floor by two men a cell phone goes off in the pocket of one. "Yes, it has arrived. " he the man said into your phone. "We will let you know when she wakes up, your highness." Said the man who hangs up the phone.

The Prince then called the Baron but no one answers. He tries several times and then heads out to the shipyard and when he gets there sees the Baron dead on the floor of the hidden cavern. "Well, I see everything is going according to plan. It's a pity though I did like the baron and his tricks. No matter, though. Both grimms will be out of the way soon enough." Eric mused to himself he then picked up his phone and dialed "Get my plane ready. It's time to head home." Said the Prince

That night, Nick and Hank rent a car and drive up to the palace of the Renard family. "I feel like I just stepped into the Middle ages." Said Hank looking at the place.

"They are very traditional here I suppose." Said Nick there is a moat surrounding the place "I mean look at this moat."

"How do we get in?" asked Hank

"How well do you swim?" asked Nick

"State Champion in High School." Said Hank

They go up to the moat and dive in and swim under the castle and to the sewer area underneath. They climb out of the moat and see a door heading to the dungeon. They break open the door and walk into it. In the middle of the dungeon among torture devices and things they see the coffin with the lid still sealed. Nick goes towards it and something inside starts to violently shake it trying to open the lid. Screaming starts from inside the coffin. "Nick, maybe we should open it." Said Hank

"Hank, Kimberly, could be in there." Said Nick " I'm opening it."

Nick breaks open the lock and opens the lid. Zombie Kimberly sits up in the front and then gets out and pushes Nick into the dungeon wall with all her might. Hank runs over to Nick "Nick, are you all right? What happened to her?" asked Hank

"I don't know. I've never seen this before. They killed her and brought her back from the dead." Said Nick

"Well, now what do we do?" asked Hank

"I have no idea." Said Nick "Maybe if we talk to her we can get through. Kimberly… Kimberly Lawrence. It's me your friend dectective Nick Burkhardt and my partner Hank Griffin we are here to help you. Now just calm down and we'll take you home." He said offering the zombie his hand. She slaps his hand away and looms closer and closer to them.

"Maybe the best idea is to run." Said Hank

"I like that idea." Said and Nick go towards the door and run closing the door behind them and bolting it from the outside. Zombie Kimberly rams her arms through the wood trying to grab at them and as they run she manages to break the door and go after them. Hank and Nick don't know what else to do so they start shooting her as they run.

"There are many ways. I'd figure I would die but getting killed by a zombie was not one of them." Said Hank "Then again I guess when I came into your world I should have excepted manythings."

Nick and Hank run all though the castle trying to find a place to hide from Kimberly. They eventually find themselves in Prince Eric's bedroom where they are blocked again. "Kimberly, you do not want to do this. You are not this violent creature you are a caring young woman." Said Nick trying to reason with her while pointing her gun just in case. She knocks the gun out of Nick's hand and it falls to the floor. She looms closer to Nick about to bite him. Not knowing what else to do Hank shoots her and she slowly falls over and dies.

"What are we going to tell her parents now?" asked Hank

"We'll think of something. We need to get back to Portland and get her key back." Said Nick as Hank helps him up.


	6. Aftermath

Chapter 6: Aftermath

Nick and Hank lift up Kimberly's body and carry it down the stairs. As they get to the final landing two guards block their way "Going somewhere?" one of them asked menacingly.

"We're taking this girl home. He's seriously ill you know. " said Nick

" She's not going anywhere and neither are you, Grimm." Said one of the men

"I'm afraid as officers of the law my partner and I will have to insist that you let us off the premise. " said Nick

"Your authority is not recognized here. " said the other man

"Oh, that's right." Said Nick "So, I don't have to play by the rules of an officer. Hank, hold onto Kimberly for a second I just have to take care of this little problem before we go." Said Nick.

Nick and the guards start to fight each other on the staircase. Nick tries to hit the guards and they move out of the way and then they both try to hit him at the same time but he leaps into the air and over them and then crescent kicks both of them at the same time knocking them out. He then looks up at Hank. "Ok. Let's get out of here and back home." Nick said.

A plane ride, a car drive, a stop at the medical examiner's office and many hours later Hank and Nick are back at Monroe's house. They knock on the door. Monroe answers "Nick… Hank… you're back already and without Kimberly. Why are you here without Kimberly? Oh no. You were too late? Mary and Allan are not going to be happy about this. Come on in." said Monroe letting them in and guided them into the living room.

Mary gets up first when they enter "Did you find her? Where is she?" she asked very upset.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lawrence, we did find Kimberly but unfortunately it was too late. He turned her into a zombie and there was nothing we could do to help her. She was too far gone and had no idea who or what she was. " said Nick

Mrs. Lawrence burst out crying and her husband goes to comfort her. Rosalee goes over to Nick and whispered "Why didn't you call me. There was a possibility we could have reversed it. Why is she now?" asked Rosalee.

" With the medical examiner. She's dead. I had to shoot her she was attacking Nick. She could have killed him. I had to do something." Said Hank

Mary looks up at him " You killed my daughter!" she yells pushing her husband away from and going in vogue. Then she lunges at Hank and pins him to the ground "You're going to wish you were never born!" she said to him

Nick takes his gun and points it at her. Everyone else vogues in response. " Mrs. Lawrence, Hank was just protecting me. Your daughter would have killed me if he didn't anything ;now I know you're upset and we're very sorry for your loss but killing my partner is not going to get your daughter back. But I promise we will get the man responsible for this and we will bring him to justice. Now, please get off my partner." Said Nick

Mrs. Lawrence changes back to normal and gets off of Hank who gets up off the floor. Everyone else changes as well as Nick puts his gun away. "Well, you better get back on the case." Said Mr. Lawrence.

"We'll let you know if anything else comes up." Said Nick.

Nick and Hank leave and get back in Nick's car. "You ok?" Nick asked

"I'll be all right. You ok?" Hank asked

"Yea." Said Nick. His phone rings. "We'll be right there." Said Nick who hangs up "M.E. thinks she's got something."

At the morgue, "Well, you think the cause of death would be the bullets to the chest but it appears to have happened before that. I tested the green stuff in her nose and dripping from the blood it seems to be a mixture of several illegal drugs. I'd say she ODed and that was the cause of death but I'm doing further tests to make sure."said the examiner. "the real question is why would someone shoot a dead body."

"Thanks." Said Hank

"Just doing my job." Said the M.E.

They go back to the station and go into the captian's office. "What have you got?" asked Renard.

"Kimberly Lawrence tried to go after your brother. According to her parents she had a dream that I was in trouble and she felt the need to rescue me. It turned out to be a trap and she ended up in a zombie state." Said Nick

"That's very clever… even for my brother. " said Renard

"We followed them to Vienna but we hadn't realized she had been changed into a zombie until we got there. She tried to attack Nick and I wasn't sure what else to do. I was worried she would kill him so I shot her to death. " said Hank

"Have her parents been told about their daughter's demise?" asked Renard

"Yes, and they were not very happy. Mrs. Lawrence, tried to kill me." Said Hank

"Just keep on the case and let me know when you get the key back. I'm assuming yours is in a safe place." Said Renard

"Yes." Said Nick

"Then keep me updated on your progress." Said Renard.

Nick and Hank exit.

Meanwhile in Vienna, "We had the Grimm here and you couldn't keep him here! We could have had two keys instead of one and would have been that much closer to world domination! You're lucky I don't have every single one of you killed!" yelled Eric. "But as if stands I need you to come back with me to Portland so we can deal with that Grimm once and for all."

"We are sincerely sorry. We tried to stop him and his partner but they had already killed the girl by the time we found them and that Grimm is very skilled you should know that, your highness better than anyone." Said one of the guards.

"Are you implying that I underestimated the Grimm? " Eric asked menacingly

"Of course not . We underestimated him." Said the guard a little scared

"That's what I thought and because I'm in a good mood about getting a key I will accept your apology." Said Eric "Now we have a Grimm to catch."

Suddenly the doors of his bedroom burst open on their own and Adalind is standing at the door. " Perhaps I could be of assistance."

"You have your powers back." Said Eric "Wonderful."

"And now that I do I'd like to get back at the grimm and I thought assisting you would be the perfect way to do it." Said Adalind

"I would love the help, Darling. " said Eric

"I was hoping you would." Said Adalind


End file.
